<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss and tell by TheonlyDan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945146">Kiss and tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan'>TheonlyDan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sharp Objects (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But there was definitely angst, Coronavirus prompt me for this, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Fluff (I guess), Mainly just concept instead of plot, Timeline adjusted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie moves in after Coronavirus hits. Sequel to Love punishes when it forgives. </p><p>"You mean that, don't you?"<br/>With tongue, fingers and lips, Jackie wanted to answer yes by mapping the letters all over Adora's body, from the blue veins crawling across her thigh to the hot quivering neck to the soft imploring mouth. She wanted to take until Adora finally understands the importance to give. She wanted to give until Adora could understand what she'd taken away from Jackie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora Crellin/Jackie O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss and tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop. I don't kiss and tell."</p><p>"But you're no lady."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Previous conversations were forgotten. Both women weren't paying much attention; their hearts were a million miles away despite how close they sat together. Alcohol had painted the sky pink, red, and faded-gold. The world was threatening to close in on them, despite how blurry everything became.</p><p>Adora's lips were plump and wet after numerous contacts with the glass. So was Jackie's.</p><p>The blonde was now glaring at the brunet, more confused than infuriated; her question echoed until there was no space between them, but the brunet was nowhere near frightened; fear used to be the currency for Adora and Jackie. Now, Jackie had grown to bargain with something else.</p><p>"If we're those oh-so-lawful ladies, we would be social-distancing now, don't we?"</p><p>Raising a feeble, delicate palm in the air, Adora shadowed her face from Jackie's gaze, and shook her head as if the topic of Coronavirus was too much for her. The brunet read Adora's usual lethargic posture, and decided she also didn't want to talk about high school memories again. Nostalgia lost its appeal once it was not consumed with moderation.</p><p>Jackie experimentally brushed her thigh against Adora's. The blonde gave no response, but Jackie could see goosebumps being elicited on her pale thigh. Jackie took triumph in such trivial action just like Adora took pleasure in being in control—in control of things she thought she was in charge of. It was pathetic enough for Jackie's pity.</p><p>They lived backward, where touches and soft stares served as tools in their game. Jackie had finally learned how to wield them; she learned how to be cruel, brief and sweet at the same time.</p><p>Frogs were croaking in a distance. Nature had gone wrong lately. Spring and rain shouldn't be here so soon, not with everything that was happening; one turn after another, they were forced to bond as a unit, like magnets melting into one another because hellfire seemed to have broken loose.</p><p>Camille happened. Then Amma. Then that rainy dusk, where the accumulated and the unsaid exploded. Soon after, COVID-19 broke out.</p><p>From the coldest and the most logical perspective, there was nothing good or bad about those things. It was all gray like everyone in Wind Gap was numb.</p><p>Jackie learned how to be sharp and careless. She decided to give up on the things she couldn't have, and satisfy her greed by getting things she shouldn't have. Both of them knew, that Jackie moving in because of the virus was an excuse; neither of them was willing to admit it.</p><p>"There was a boy in Australia whose name is Corona, and of course he got bullied. Poor thing. The world should be throwing accusations at China, instead it's taking its rage out on such a small child…"</p><p>Talking for talking's sake (mostly for attention), Adora's voice trailed through the thick air and finally made its way to Jackie. It was humid in the evening, and the purple sky was not getting any sunnier. Maybe tomorrow.</p><p>Tomorrow, no people would die for causes they don't deserve, Hank-cine would be developed, Camille would be fine and decide to never come back, Amma would change for the better, <em>Adora</em>—</p><p>"It's nice of you to care for that. Nobody does genuine and kindness no more."</p><p><em>Adora would care for her, with real affection, and they could lay their weapons down—no </em> <em>fear, misjudgments, and excessive measurements. </em></p><p>Jackie's eyes were misty before she noticed a trill in her own voice, strangely low. She was not staring at Adora, but at the endless lawn ahead with a lonesome tree, which must have had been standing there for far too long. But nowadays, a sense of belonging meant everything.</p><p>Surprisingly, something in Jackie's tone captured the blonde's gaze to land upon her profile.</p><p>Jackie's face was illuminated and shadowed wonderfully, giving her silhouette a secretive layout. The brunet was a classic beauty. Although age did her no good, time showed her mercy. Adora would never admit, that Jackie was the one who had taught her how to appreciate beautiful things; she would never admit, she refused to believe Jackie was always more than who Adora thought she was, and so much more than who she would be.</p><p>"You mean that, don't you?"</p><p>With tongue, fingers and lips, Jackie wanted to answer <em>yes</em> by mapping the letters all over Adora's body, from the blue veins crawling across her thigh to the hot quivering neck to the soft imploring mouth. She wanted to take until Adora finally understands the importance to give. She wanted to give until Adora could understand what she'd taken away from Jackie.</p><p>Instead, the brunet turned her head, the motion slow and practiced. She looked into the blonde's cerulean, now a few degrees darker until they were ultramarine without the brightness.</p><p>Then Jackie unwillingly swallowed the knives and arrows on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>"What d'ya think?"</p><p>Jackie raised a brow. She put her drink on the wooden floor then shifted to face Adora. Their legs rubbed against each other, both dry and cool, and Jackie paused until their knees were barely touching.</p><p>The blonde was not amused. Her cheeks were visibly flushed, and if Jackie dared to inspect further, she would find a stroke of red on Adora's alabaster chest, heaving.</p><p>"I hate it when you patronize me."</p><p>A whispery growl came from the blonde, and Jackie wouldn't believe her ears if she didn't see Adora's lips moving. Adora wasn't angry; she was merely stating a fact to lie.</p><p>And that was the way for her to love someone.</p><p>Jackie was not surprised when Adora stood up abruptly and left without a word. She just got a sense of wicked satisfaction after her companion left, and that feeling intensified when melancholy replaced the warmth beside her.</p><p>They were the only ones to give each other hell and heaven. Jackie smiled wryly as she picked up the drink from the floor, and finished the bloody in a few swallows.</p><p>As the liquid fire roared to life, darkness finally cloaked the earth.</p><p>***</p><p>That night when they had sex, they didn't speak.</p><p>They communicated over a language of their own; Adora, with her ways to compensate, begged Jackie for anything in an almost insatiable fashion. Judging by the number of times Adora convulsed around her digits or writhing her body into an arc, Jackie could guarantee the blonde was not faking it.</p><p>Jackie was almost sorry that she was being generally impatient; bringing and coaxing orgasms out of a body she knew for decades, was not that easy. She treated Adora like a noble queen back then, although she knew she was corrupted. Now, Jackie treated her the ways she had denied.</p><p>After Adora mumbled a weak "enough" and stopped Jackie's (sticky) wondering hands, she was very surprised that the blonde didn't leave right away. Adora turned over and curled up, hiding her front from Jackie's vision, her body still trembling after she climbed down the high.</p><p>"You want me to run you a bath?"</p><p>Jackie's voice was coarse and unpleasant to the ears after a period of disuse. She cleared her throat as she observed the fragile back of Adora. In slow motion, a droplet of sweat ran down the nape of her alabaster neck onto the pillow. The air smelled faintly like perfume and sweet perspiration. The room was dimly lit by a couple of scented candles, and they flickered as the wind breezed into their haven.</p><p>Tentatively, Jackie reached out to splay her (now drier) hand on Adora's shoulder. The blonde's shoulder blades twitched, like a birdling testing out its wings for the first time.</p><p>Jackie's breath got caught in her throat. For a moment she thought the blonde was going to leave, but Adora pulled the crumbled covers up her chin and turned around, creating a soft wave of rustlings.</p><p>Jackie decided this was when Adora was the most beautiful. Hairs disheveled, some sticking onto her forehead and neck, Adora's eyes were tired but intense, so blue that Jackie wanted to look into them forever.</p><p>"When have you started to bite your lower lip again?" The brunet blinked and realized Adora was talking about her nervous habit. Jackie exhaled and frowned, slightly puzzled. "It's a bad thing to get used to. Stop that."</p><p>Taking that sentence out of context would mean things too grave. The corner of Jackie's mouth curled upwards into a bitter yet indulgent smile.</p><p>"My, my. You do kiss and tell."</p><p>It was Adora's turn to furrow her brows together. A faint sheen of pink crept onto her cheeks, adding color to her after-sex halo. </p><p>"And you are hardly a lady."</p><p>Jackie grinned in wonder; they never talked like this. This was the closest to sweet-talk.</p><p>Seeing how Jackie's smirk soften, Adora pursed her lips. Before the blonde could say a thing, Jackie leaned forward to muffle Adora's sharp words with her lips. Her exclamation exploded and died in Jackie's mouth; when she tried to push her away, Jackie found her hands and intertwined their fingers together. Somehow, it killed all the reluctance in Adora's will. The blonde grew boneless and fell back to the mattress with a sigh.</p><p>How many days there were while they were together in quarantine, Jackie didn't remember. Frankly, she didn't care. <br/>She just knew a little coercion never hurt anybody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At least something good happens in my imagination, so I can turn them into words when there are so many people suffering.<br/>Stay healthy and stay safe, my friends! As usual, thanks for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>